1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and more particularly, the present invention relates to a dual LCD including a transmissive first panel and a reflective second panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is a flat panel display having advantages in that it is small, thin and has a low power consumption, and has been used in portable computers, such as notebook PCs, office automation equipment, audio/video equipment, etc.
An LCD displays a picture or an image by controlling an electric field to transmit or cut off the light, the electric field being applied to liquid crystal materials having dielectric anisotropy. An LCD uses external light from the outside without generating light by itself, unlike displays, such as Organic Light Emitting Displays (OLEDs) and Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs), which generate light by themselves.
In general, LCDs are divided into transmissive and reflective LCDs depending on the manner of employing light.
That is to say, LCDs are divided into transmissive LCDs and reflective LCDs depending on whether they use a separate backlight or reflected external light as a light source. In addition, there has been an attempt to develop a transflective LCD in which the transmissive LCD is combined with the reflective LCD.
Also, a dual LCD displaying a picture on both sides of the LCD has been developed recently. The dual LCD includes a main LCD panel and a sub LCD panel to display a picture on both sides thereof.
However, conventional dual LCDs are provided with a backlight installed in each of the main LCD panels and the sub LCD panels so that the thickness and weight thereof are increased and the power consumption thereof is high.
This runs against the trends of small and thin portable devices, such as mobile phones using LCDs, and therefore LCDs have problems with regard to their slimness and high cost.